Tutoring
by karatekid1018
Summary: You've heard of Nerd!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt? Well, now the tables are turned! Blaine is failing math and will be kicked off the Cheerios unless Kurt tutors him. What will come out of it? Klaine oneshot, Cheerio!Blaine, Nerd!Kurt. Read and review!


**I don't know who started this whole Nerd!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt thing, but, since I'm completely untraditional, I'm hoping to start a chain of Nerd!Kurt, Cheerio!Blaine. 'Cause I'm like that. Enjoy!**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Would I be writing fanfictions if I did?**

He knew it would never happen. Could that stop him from fantasizing though?

He saw those glowing hazel eyes in his daydreams, and those raven curls and that wide smile. Everything about Blaine Anderson was beautiful, yet intimidating.

Blaine would stride down the hall in that Cheerio uniform and with that intense gaze and people would seemingly shrink around him. He was the most popular boy in school, even though he was gay. Though most of the people in the school were homophobic and not afraid to show it, everyone knew if they even _looked _at Sue's head cheerleader the wrong way, nothing good could possibly come from it.

Kurt wasn't one of the ones that would shrink below Blaine's gaze, however. He would even ignore him or just look right back with a sort of defiance in his eye. He didn't really care that Blaine was popular. Popularity didn't exist outside of school, so Kurt didn't bother with it. He was a nerd himself; straight A's for no particular reason like extracurricular eligibility, dressed like he owned a magic chocolate factory, and, most of all, was a member of Glee club. The New Directions were at the bottom of the high school food chain, but, as stated before, Kurt could care less. He was doing what he loved with people he loved.

Sometimes, he daydreamed about him and Blaine singing a duet in Glee club, but he knew the boy would never do it. Kurt wondered if Blaine was obsessive about his reputation, like Quinn. He seriously hoped not; Quinn was crazier than Sue sometimes.

Kurt's favorite time of day was Math; Blaine sat next to him and often sent him quick, polite smiles, as if just wanting to acknowledge his existence but never say a word to him.

Kurt found himself in awe of Blaine's beauty many a time; it wasn't just because Blaine was a Cheerio, though that did give him a strange aura of "high school" superiority. Every time he got a glimpse of Blaine's eyes, he melted; they were a soft hazel that sometimes looked like liquid gold. They weren't cold and hard like most Cheerios' eyes. They were soft and emotional, like one gaze could tell millions of stories. His smile was breathtaking; it varied from soft and shy to wide and ecstatic. He never tried to hide his emotions; you could always just tell what he was feeling. His hair was a mop of contained curls, sometimes gelled down, but most of the time loose. His lips looked soft and Kurt often wondered how they would felt on his.

_You have to stop thinking about him so much_, Kurt thought, _because it's never going to happen. There might as well be brick walls between the high school social classes and yours are the farthest apart. Let. It. Go._

But he couldn't; he also couldn't tell the difference between a crush and love.

~oOo~

"PORCELAIN!"

Kurt groaned, turning around to see Sue sticking her head out of her office door.

"Come in here for a second! I have to talk to you!" She ducked back inside, and Kurt knew he had no choice but to follow her inside. He was _not _prepared for the sight he was met with.

Blaine was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Sue's desk, looking exasperated while Sue just looked uncaring.

"Porcelain. Sit," she ordered. He blushed, but sat next to Blaine, wishing he'd never heard Kurt's stupid nickname. Well, at least it wasn't "Lady" or "Gay Kid" anymore.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked warily, shooting a questioning look in Blaine's direction but receiving nothing in return. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, but Curly here sure is," Sue said, gesturing towards the boy next to Kurt. "His grades are dropping in math and I know you have a 104 in that class. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school, you will be tutoring him." There wasn't a questioning tone in her voice, and that was because Kurt knew she wasn't asking him, she was telling him.

"Coach Sue," Blaine complained. "I can't do this, I'm too busy! I have a life!"

"Oh, and I don't?" Kurt asked bitterly. "Thanks."

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, not sounding all-too-sorry at all. "Coach, there has to be another way."

"Oh, but there isn't, Curly. Either you get your grades up with Porcelain's help or you're off the Cheerios. End of story. You two, stay in here and decide what you're going to do with your time and where."

Sue strode out, bullhorn in hand. Kurt and Blaine turned towards each other, and Blaine opened his mouth to speak; before he could, Kurt held up a hand to silence him.

"OK, I'm going to stop you right there. I talk, you listen. Nod if you understand." Looking shell-shocked, Blaine did so. _Obviously_ no one had ever talked to him like that, especially someone from _Glee club. _"Now, you have to promise not to waste my time. I don't _have _to be doing this, and yes, that means I'd defy Sue because I'm not afraid of her. I'm doing this because if you got kicked off the Cheerios, the stupid assemblies we're forced to go to where my Glee club gets upstaged by you guys _every single time_ would be _that _much more boring. You add a certain spark to their performance with your voice, and as much as I hate the Cheerios we _already _have, it'd be awesome for you to join the club."

Blaine didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but had no time to decipher it as Kurt continued.

"Now, I will lay out how we're going to do this. You will come to my house to do the work because I have a strange feeling that your wall is covered in Zac Efron posters and I really don't want him staring down at me while we're doing our work. I guarantee you will pass your next test with flying colors as long as you promise not to waste my time by goofing off and refusing to spend time with me because you're a cheerleader and the most popular guy in school and I'm in Glee. If you don't want to do this, fine, but I have a feeling you're scared of Sue and getting kicked off your stupid cheerleading squad. Nod." Blaine did so, and Kurt smirked.

"Good. Now, I'm expecting that the reason your jaw is touching the floor and your eyes can rival Miss Pillsbury's is because nobody has really had the courage to talk to you like this, all demanding and crap. To be honest? That Cheerio uniform you have on has no effect on me, and even though you're used to having people basically falling to their knees as you pass them in the hallway, it's _not _going to happen with me. Learn that quickly and we'll get along swimmingly. Or, well, at least I won't have the urge to rip those curls of yours _right_ out of your pretty little head. Nod if you understand me." Blaine did so once more, and Kurt shouldered his backpack with a sickeningly sweet, fake grin that rivaled Santana's. "Good. Nod if you know where Finn Hudson lives." Blaine did so once more, thankful he wasn't being asked to speak because he was pretty speechless at the moment. "Good. Maybe you're not as stupid as Sue portrays you to be. Be at his house today at five o' clock. If you're a minute late I will not hesitate to cut you with the sai swords under my bed."

And then he was gone, squealing to himself that he basically just _told Blaine off, _and it made him feel powerful.

Meanwhile, Blaine was still silent in Sue's office, staring at the floor in absolute astonishment.

What Kurt just did…it had never happened to him before. His uniform usually had an effect on people, but not Kurt. And what he said, how he said it. It was forceful, it was powerful, it was…

Hot.

~oOo~

When Kurt opened the door, Blaine was out of uniform and looking a bit nervous. Kurt smirked at the effect he had on Blaine; he had a feeling he slightly scared the boy, and took pride in the fact that he broke the aura of popularity around him.

"Good, I don't have to cut you. It's a pain in the ass to dig them out," Kurt said, moving aside to let Blaine in. "Dad!" he called out.

A bald man with a baseball cap in his hand strode into the room.

"Yeah, bud?" he asked.

"This is my, uh…friend, Blaine. I'm tutoring him in math. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Thanks for letting me over, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said politely. Burt nodded his approval before walking back in the living room towards the sound of a football game.

"Come on," Kurt ordered, walking up the stairs. Blaine followed him into Kurt's room.

"So," Blaine began. "Why do you live with Finn?"

"He's my step-brother. Now, get out your books, let's get to work," Kurt said, walking over to pull out his own from his backpack. Blaine couldn't help but notice Kurt was in these perfectly-tight black skinny jeans, and admired how they made his legs look.

_Where is this all coming from? _Blaine asked himself. He'd never thought about this before!

Then he realized it had been inside him the whole time. Kurt was the only person to see who Blaine was underneath that uniform, the only person to stand his ground against him, and the only person not to treat him like some celebrity. Plus, Blaine had always thought Kurt was attractive.

That's when he knew; he was failing math because he wasn't listening to the teacher.

_I'm always staring at Kurt_.

He suddenly saw the little Glee clubber in a new light, but knew it would never happen because it seemed like Kurt hated him, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder why.

"Alright, why don't we try these problems here and I'll help you if you need it," Kurt said, opening his notebook and not looking at Blaine once. They began their work, Blaine constantly sneaking peeks at Kurt before forcing himself to go back to his problems. He, of course, could do none of them. Kurt was distracting, and he hadn't learned a thing is his math class since Kurt had always been distracting him, even though he wasn't aware of it until now.

"God, Blaine, what _have _you been doing in math that has stopped you from learning?" Kurt scolded, seeing how Blaine was positively clueless.

"Umm…nothing," Blaine said with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Kurt noticed, and sent him a curious look.

"It must have been something," Kurt pushed, trying to get an answer. "Come on, tell me. I'm not gonna kill you."

"Wouldn't put it past you," Blaine muttered in a sing-song voice. For the first time, Kurt laughed. Blaine thought it was beautiful, like an angel. Blaine noticed that everything about Kurt was angelic. His skin, his laugh, even his hair. It was all so new, yet felt right.

"Oh shut up!" Kurt said, nudging Blaine's shoulder playfully from his spot on the couch. "Now come on, tell me. What had you so distracted?"

Blaine turned his face towards Kurt's, and then realized that they'd somehow meditated closer, and their faces were only inches apart. Their breath was puffing over each other's faces as their eyes stayed only on each other's.

"Y…you," Blaine whispered, before taking the initiative and connecting their lips.

Nothing had ever felt so…right. Like their lips were made just for each other's. Their mouths moved gently over one another, Kurt gripping the back of Blaine's neck to pull him a bit closer. It felt amazing, like nuclear bombs were going off. When they pulled away, both looked shocked but happy.

"Umm…" Blaine said. Kurt just giggled.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" Kurt said blissfully, kissing Blaine again. Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips, opening his mouth a bit just to increase the amazing sensation. When they pulled apart again, Kurt's face was tomato red. Blaine chuckled.

"No matter how much you say my uniform doesn't affect you, I always seem to make you blush," Blaine said in amusement. Kurt pulled back fully, nudging him again.

"Shut up!" he shouted, covering his eyes. Blaine laughed again, before smiling with love-filled eyes.

"So, what did that mean for you?"

"It meant that the crush I've had for a while now that I never _dreamt _would turn into something like _this _actually did. And you?"

"It means that I just recently realized how beautiful you are," Blaine murmured. Kurt's cheeks burned red again, and Blaine ran the pad of his thumb over his left cheekbone while gripping Kurt's jaw lightly. "Especially when you blush." Of course, Kurt's cheek only turned redder.

"So, you don't care about your reputation? A Cheerio dating a Glee nerd? That is, if you _want _to date, I mean…uh-" Kurt stuttered. Blaine giggled again, kissing Kurt quickly with a smile.

"I never cared about my reputation, Kurt. I'm on the Cheerios because I love doing it. And besides, to stay on, I need to keep being tutored. That, of course, means more time with you. And yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend. I don't care what anyone else thinks," Blaine reassured him sweetly. Kurt smiled blissfully, pulling Blaine into his arms with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as he buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pulled him closer, wanting to cuddle with his _boyfriend_.

"Absolutely."

**This is just like me to totally switch a trend. Enjoy! **


End file.
